Valentines Day (reupload)
by ADojo
Summary: Peridot brings home a trouble making kid to have dinner with her parents on a special day


"So… Lazuli why are you here?" An authoritative voice shot down the table that was lathered with food.

"Mom…" Peridot looked up to a tall looming woman underneath a large chandelier that dominated the air. A blue business suit was what the woman always wore while Peridot was the complete opposite with a dull grey hoody. Both woman shared long unruly blonde hair.

"Silence I want to hear it from her." Ms. Diamond cut off Peridot from speaking and then Peridot saw something truly terrifying.

Her mother was scary but the look she saw on her friend Lazuli's face was oh so much more terrifying. When you know someone for so long you can tell when something clicks in their mind. A match that finally catches a flame, or a cog that finally starts to spin. This small toothy grin that her blue haired friend held was the same one that she got suspended for.

That a teacher nearly hit her over, that screaming was merely laughed off. _Dear god please no… please have mercy._ Peridot's prayers never showed results as Lapis looked deep into emerald green eyes shone through several generations.

"I just wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend."

"What?" Ms. Diamond shouted out, Peridot sat with her jaw falling. Her back was luckily to her mother so that she couldn't see the disbelief in her face. Lapis sat with her hands beneath the table and calm expression as if the whole world already knew this lie.

"Well… this happens to be our one month anniversary as well. It's very important." _Hey that last bit sounded sarcastic._ "And."

"It is her fathers' birthday, which comes first over your childish… relationship."

"Maybe to you but it's our first valentine's day and one month come on." Lapis tried to continue past the rude cut off that mother did.

"Young lady if you want to stay in this household you better hold your tongue, my word is law."

"Yes mo-." Lapis tried to speak back before getting interrupted by the young blonde.

"Lapis, I need to borrow you for one second." Peridot said nearly pulling Lapis from the chair she resided in. Lapis wore a nice deep blue skirt that faded to black waves at the bottom, on top was a black jacket that hid her small figure.

"Woah… Yes love...?" Peridot gazed back and Lapis' eyes were not on her but on her mother with a glare.

" _What the hell?"_ Peridot whispered as they turned the corner. Peridot felt like her body was slowly being filled with cement the more she stood still and watched the worse her life was becoming with frozen veins. She had to act. "What are you doing?" Peridot nearly yelled.

"Clearly someone didn't think this through." Lapis wouldn't look Peridot in the eyes as the spoke.

"Why would you lie and say that we're dating?" Peridot begged for an answer to only receive a shug as an answer.

"Honey I need to see you immediately." Mother began politely yelling across towards the hallway. Peridot's shoulders spiked up at her voice, pulling her hand together till it pointed an inch away from Lapis' nose.

"We'll finish this conversation later." She growled as she walked back to the living room.

"Now you sound just like your mom." Lapis snickered as she made her comment. _What was I expecting, she's a fucking problem child. I knew I shouldn't have taken her home… She looked so lonely though. Arg._ With a tail between her legs Peridot walked in the room, her shoulders immensely tense as if they held guitar strings holding her bones together. Along with that her movements were definitely out of tune with fear.

"Dear… I won't ask you to send your… Really Peridot Diamond that's your girlfriend? I imaged so much different from a daughter of mine. Who is going to continue our family now? Do you ever think…?" Mother had cut herself off with her fingers grinding into her temple. "Missy give us just one minute!" Her mother politely yelled causing Peridot to peer behind her shoulder, Lapis was grumpily looking at them.

"I had to use the _can_ anyways," Lapis responded as she meandered off. _She said that on purpose, I swear to god._

"I guess I couldn't. I guess this one time I won't separate you and your girlfriend for valentine's day but she better be on her best behavior from here on out."

"So she can stay for dinner?" Peridot nervously murmured.

"I'm not heartless. Still can't believe… Your father is going to be home any moment I'm going to meet him outside. When I come back inside I want you two sitting peacefully at the table and you need to tell your father about this… Development." Her voice was so condescending it hurt to hear. Giving in Peridot took a breath to tell one last thing.

"Mom… Lapis and I aren't together."

"Then let's send her home, she has no place here today then and you know that." Her response was like lightning, striking instantly.

"I was going to say mother…" Peridot felt her heart pick up pace with her eyes widen as she realized the lie she had to spill to help the semi strange girl. "We aren't together that often, we have different schedules so thank you for letting her stay." _I have to do this… this is fucking happening… god dammit Lapis._

"Oh… very well…" With that mother had left to wait outside. Slowly sulking off to the hallway at the front of the living room and there was Lazuli, likely eavesdropping the whole time.

"Why did you do that Lazuli? Now my mother thinks we're together and if she finds out otherwise she's kicking you out." Peridot spoke clearly exhausted, dealing with her mother was one thing but now her stressed was amped up to 11 thanks to the blue haired girl.

"I never asked you to take me home," Lapis nonchalantly responded. Peridot felt bad because Lapis was like a puppy in her eyes, a repeatedly kicked puppy an abandoned puppy.

"I couldn't just leave you out there…" Peridot had watched Lapis talk to her parents over the phone after the suspension. They kicked her out, Lapis was left just wandering the streets with a dying phone as the only thing in her pocket.

"I'd be fine. They feel bad eventually and then call the police to look for me or something…" _God how can she remain so calm… I'd die on the streets in an hour._

"Still can't believe you called out that teacher…" Peridot rethought of the day, Lapis had an odd set of courage that was admirable.

"Well the only person that gets away with calling me and my friends failures is you and maybe my mom. But it's funny when she says it because she's a hypocr…" Lapis cut herself off as two tall figures began approaching. _How did I not hear the door? Oh god we aren't at the table._

Peridot began turning her head and before she could spot the perpetrators she felt soft hands along her face. Her frantic eyes then tore their way back to another body in front of her, dark blue eyes. Their lips met, a soft touch that sent Peridot's mind into a frenzy, heat and such ease. Her entire soul enveloped in just the presence of Lapis' lips.

"Peridot! You two are supposed to be at the table!" Mother yelled out in anger at the two girls while her father, a tall man with short brown hair and blocky face glared at her.

"Did I just…" Father murmured.

"They're lesbians dear." Peridot felt like her spirit had left her body and realized that they had a perfectly sized back yard, and that her father was definitely going to bury her in after dinner.

"I see…" _Lucky father is too awkward, he probably has no idea what to say to that._ "Let's just eat." The parents were walking towards the kitchen but Peridot quickly turned on Lazuli for one quick question.

" _What the fuck Lapis?"_ Peridot hushed her shout but held all of the same emotions in it.

"Got to make it believable right?" Feeling a dose of Deja vu Peridot saw a familiar smile, she tried to smile back but she just wanted to cry at the thought of having dinner with this girl. _I'm so dead._

Once they sat down it was awkward glares at Lapis and plenty of shoveling of food onto plates. Lapis did it with the least amount of grace, often using her utensils over even the serving utensils.

"So Lazuli is your name right?" Father asked as he sliced his knife through some ham.

"No actually my names Lapis. Last name Hunter." Lapis spoke between sips of sparkling cider that was laid out. _What…? What? What the fuck her name isn't Lapis Lazuli? Why hasn't she corrected me over the years? Wait she's the one that told me that, what the hell?_

"Why do you call her Lazuli dear?" Mother asked with her voice full of confusion that Peridot's soul shared. Peridot looked up in fear, this was the epitome of failure for a friendship.

"Oh because she thinks I'm a gem." Lapis happily intervened. _Did she just wink at my mother…_ looking to her mother for confirmation and with her confused look Peridot realized the truth. Her fake girlfriend had just winked at her mother after a cheesy line.

Most of the dinner quickly got split in two, Lapis and Peridot talking amongst themselves while her parents stayed to themselves. Once their plates were starting to be left with only remnants of the meal they began to close out dinner.

"So Lapis when will your parents be here to pick you up?" Mother asked curiously drawing away from father. _Sore spot._

"Oh they're going to meet up with me close by actually, I'll just send them a message once I'm on my way."

"Absurd have them come here. I want to meet your parents regardless, it now makes sense why Peridot hasn't brought home any boys." Her last comment was off handed and nearly disregarded to the wind.

"No it's really okay…"

"Hey mom." Peridot quickly interjected before the conversation could continue. "Can Lapis stay the night?" _I don't want her sleeping outside…_ _Not anymore._ _God I'm such a nerd…_

"You're asking whether your girlfriend can spend the night. On the night we even learn of her." Mother asked and thinking it over Peridot realized how absurd it was.

"Yeah don't worry, hey I think I just got a text from them… I should be on my way." Lapis began standing and pulling herself away from the table.

"Mom I lied."

"What?"

"Peridot… shush…." Lapis murmured off in a strained voice.

"Okay… so Lapis got kicked out for defending me and some friends from a teacher today at school. Her parents were really mad at her getting in trouble and being the 'nobody' that I am, I forgot it was dad's birthday. I offered to let her come over so that she could at least have dinner." Peridot finished off with her shoulders slumped. Her parents both had their arms crossed looking down at them.

"Why did you two lie about being together then?" Mother asked and to that Lapis took a step forward.

"I'm a little shit aren't I?"

"Wait you two kissed though?" Father stepped in with confusion and once again a smile was placed on Lapis lips as she began to laugh.

"Gotta make it convincing am I right?" Lapis smugly spoke.

With that dinner was eventually finished and Peridot had to use every type of sign language available with whispering hints to finally alert Lapis to help her clean up the table. The first few jesters just turned Lapis into picking up various bottles and plates looking like a jester waitress.

 _No, no don't take the darn candles…_ Lapis was lucky but maybe Peridot was luckier with the fact that her mother seemed distracted by the wine and her father.

"Lapis I just wanted to clean the table for them," Peridot finally let out as she slapped her face. They had sat on different sides of the table thanks to her parents but now that it was all done it just made it so they couldn't whisper to each other.

"I figured that out, I didn't know you guys kept candles on your table year long." Lapis sarcastically spoke back while setting it down and taking the dishes to the kitchen. The kitchen was attached to the room they ate in, that helped Lapis so Peridot didn't have to guide her so much to it.

"Okay so I got to wash all these dishes you're welcome to join me… Actually know what you're not welcome to go back out there." Peridot decided with the thoughts of what they talked about over dinner. She hadn't seen her father so quiet in so long, it seemed like each question they asked Lapis the worse the situation got.

' _How do you know our daughter then, Lapis?' Dad asked._

 _'Well we sat next to each other for a while and she kept staring at me so eventually I finally let her be my friend.'_

 _'Feel free to have as much sparkling cider as you want.' Dad said._

 _'I mostly just drink it to watch the bubbles in it, its' name makes total sense.' Lapis said._

"You sure you don't want me to go back and mingle?" Lapis asked, looking through a cut out in the wall that looked over the dinner table.

"You stared into your sparkling cider for like 20 minutes for what reason?" Peridot griped at the pervious situation.

"I thought it'd be pretty funny if that worried them." Lapis admitted before walking a few feet back, leaning onto the silver glistening fridge. Peridot had to make sure she could see her reflection in it each day, which was the standard.

Peridot began just rushing over the dishes before transferring them to the dishwasher, every few seconds she'd look back checking that Lapis was there. Often Lapis would be on her phone but every few times she looked Lapis would just be looking at her.

"So what are we going to do now that' you're done?" Lapis asked, no direct eye contact this time though, her focus was out back to where she had sat down during dinner. Peridot began drying her hands off with a white towel that held a gold fringe.

"Well they aren't going to stop drinking but they'll hopefully go to their room with it… Maybe we could go to my room to play games or something. They'll likely make you sleep in the guest room though after your display before dinner." Peridot felt like her eyebrows were constantly furrowed when talking to this girl.

"Lead the way," Lapis pointed out while giving a sarcastic bow. "What are we going to do in your bedroom?" Lapis asked in a lower voice, it seemed to travel right into Peridot's ear leaving a tingle in her spine.

"Do I need to keep you outside?" Peridot shot back as they walked along the hallways, these hallways were full of pictures. Those pictures didn't hold Peridot in many of them and the ones that did held the blonde in a tight fitting dress that looked incredibly 'fancy'. A yearly tradition to get stuffy pictures yet the other pictures on the wall were actual happy ones of mother and fathers vacations.

"If I have to sit there and paw at your door what do you think your parents will say? Go for it." Lapis calmly shrugged off the threat. _She has a point._ Peridot thought to herself scared of the reaction her parents might have. Nothing too bad would happen but the after effects would stay for months the casual comments mother would make, _dear god._

"Well then I guess I'll just trap you inside," Peridot shot back as she easily swung open her white door.

"Woah you have a bed and it's freaking massive!" Lapis' voice held a lot of excitement. "Also your walls have no holes in them." Light green walls that shouldn't have been impressive, at least to Peridot which left a few questions on her mind. _What is your life like?_  
"The problem with the bed is that it doesn't leave much room for well room precisely." Peridot said pointing her hand over to the few feet of room beside the bed where a nightstand was. In front of the bed was a TV set up with controllers falling along the side, at least it held like a walkway with the space between her bed and the closet upon which left the door.

"So what you're saying is we have to share the bed?" Lapis' voice was a fake innocence, light and almost aloof sounding but Peridot could read past it.

"You're sleeping in the guest room."

"Oh no I mean for if we're hanging out in here," Lapis shrugged off the comment. _What does she actually want to spend the night with me? Wait a second…_ Peridot's face began to adorn a blush as she forced her eyes shut.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" Her words felt uneven like she was at the bottom of the sea speaking to someone along shore. Air bubbles and all.

"I already told you, to make it convincing." Lapis calmly retorted. _Okay but like that was just a joke and not needed and AHHHH. Okay calm down why is this bothering me so much. It's not, it really isn't but I don't have a real answer._ Peridot fought herself tooth and nail to move somewhere and to stay in the same very spot of her head.

"You didn't need to though, like my mom is never going to let me ask people to stay the night again. Hell we're lucky she's probably on the other side of a bottle already otherwise she'd be kicking both our asses." Peridot flailed out her hands as she closed the door, Lapis had already settled onto the bed.

"Doesn't matter," Lapis happily spilled out as she fell backwards onto an abundance of pillows.

"Yes it does… That was my first kiss…" Peridot let her words slip through her closing lips. A sigh relieved itself of Lapis for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, I know that was against your will and I probably shouldn't have." Lapis admitted which seemed a little heavier than Peridot's own problems with the kiss. It seemed like Lapis' voice held subtle hints of a past pain.

"It's fine I just wanted a reason I guess… Whatever let's play a game. Bet you can't beat me on any of these. Pick your poison." What would normally be a sock drawer for most people or something along those lines was just a drawer full of video games along her dresser. It really showcased her change, less Nintendo games as she went up and more of the same series of shooter games.

"Eh I'm pretty good at Mario cart," Lapis declared pulling out a disc to a system that wasn't plugged in. _Fine…_ Peridot told herself she didn't want to bitch and moan to Lapis about something that took like a minute.

"Alright well hopefully your pretty good is actually half decent." Peridot arrogantly shot back with a smirk, gaming was her territory. "Now scoot your ass you're sitting right in the middle of the bed."

"It's part of my strategy. Make you uncomfortable so you make more mis," before Lapis could finish Peridot was already throwing one of the pillows in her face. With a satisfying thud there were already a few more flying back at her.

With minutes of crashing pillows and wide smiles aboard each of their faces, Peridot felt something solid fly in between the air born sheep. Lapis fist cast in the middle of them grabbing Peridot's wrist.

"Caught you!" Lapis cried out triumphantly, Peridot quickly pulling her fist back unsteadying her. Before her eyes she watched Lapis fall forward and soon enough Peridot looked on top of her was Lapis Hunter or was it actually Lazuli. Peridot couldn't ask that question though her mind was full of other thoughts.

 _She's so close what the hell!_

 _Why is she on top of me?_

"Hey what are you doing on top of me?" Peridot blasted out the longer the situation stuck the heavier her breaths were.

"You're the one that dragged me over, I was just stopping you from hitting me." Lapis declared, soon enough Lapis found a grip on both of the blondes' small wrists with a savage smile she hung over Peridot.

"That is not how you have a pillow fight, there are rules." Peridot desperately said back, she knew she was lying though there were no rules for pillow fights… Well aside from don't fill a pillowcase with rocks that's cheating, yes that's wrong.

"Okay well you didn't tell me the rules and I think it is too late now," Lapis laughed out. Her voice sounded like victory and Peridot didn't like that part.

With all her might she couldn't shoved the girl off of her. With a few hefty puffs of air and attempts she finally gave, focusing back on Lapis' face was a mistake though.

 _Wait she's hot… Okay shut up brain._ They were so close together and Peridot couldn't help but look at the dangerous curve along Lapis' jaw. The confidence held in a sly smile and the half hooded eyes as if she wouldn't break her calm.

"Do you give up?" Lapis cooed out. This was a rabbit versus a tiger.

"Fine you may have beat me here but when it comes to Mario cart you're going to get destroyed." Peridot shot back but her head was sideways nuzzling into blankets because that way she was guarded. Lapis couldn't read her expressions if she couldn't see them.

"Who knows maybe I'll just do this again if you pull ahead of me." Peridot hated the part of her that wanted that.

Hours went by with a mix of smiles and frustration as they played different games. Soon enough Peridot had decided that maybe it was time to show Lapis to her bed… Well that's half-truth Lapis had been giving clues at least to Peridot's eyes.

Lapis had been curling up in the blankets and ' _resting her eyes'_ for longer and longer periods of time. Peridot couldn't deny it though she wanted to pet the girls head while she laid there, she felt safe with Lapis. Peridot knew she didn't know her well but something was set in her head, something that made things feel so natural. _Who knows?_

"Hey Lapis I think it's time we bring you to your room." Peridot said giving the blue haired friend a few playful nudges. A few fake snores later and Peridot just gave an even harder jab.

"Ouch," Lapis cried out grabbing her side dramatically.

"Yeah, sure…" Peridot dead panned back. "You've got to sleep in the guest room NOW, I don't want my mom walking in on a hangover and seeing you." Lapis sighed before standing up.

"Fine…" Lapis spoke as she stood and began walking into the hallway. "Thanks for taking me in, oh yeah right or left?" Peridot pointed down the hallway, _left._ "This really does beat the street though… so no joke."

"You need to leave them." Peridot let her voice be a few bits of oxygen, knowing she was pushing certain limits.

"Hey it's a free home… They just get mad often. Not their fault." Lapis sullenly spoke as another bed was coming into view in a dusted room. Clay angels held the window frame as if the place was built by the elderly.

Peridot was lost for words and she knew that when she forced words out of her mouth things only got worse. She opted to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm definitely going to sneak back into your room in like an hour though." Lapis declared, Peridot flicked the lights on to let Lapis settle in.

"Sneak? They're out till like 6 at least." Peridot declared thinking how childish it was to think of it like that.

"Okay so as long as I'm out before then I'm fine right?" Lapis asked with one eye sliding open to check for any expression changes.

"I mean yeah then we wouldn't get in trou…" _Wait is she asking to sleep in the same bed… No just room but wait there like isn't any room in my room. Oh god she wants to sleep in the same bed as me, no way! Well okay but like if she fell asleep…_ Peridot was toying with the idea of petting Lapis head in her sleep. "Why do you want to sleep in the same room?" Peridot asked.

"Depends do you want honesty or do you want a surprise?" Lapis declared back.

"What do you mean a surprise?" Peridot asked back with her eye brows furrowing in contemplation. Lapis let a breath leave her as she kept a slight bounce on the bed before responding.

"Nothing I just wanted to snuggle is all," Lapis declared before splaying her body out on the bed. "I mean for all I know your house is haunted and maybe I don't make it to tomorrow if I sleep in this room."

"Ghosts aren't real." Peridot dryly shot back, she feigned irritation.

"I've seen a couple," Lapis declared with a smile on her face. Looking around the room she began to continue, "Maybe it was a spirit trapped in a doll like one of these." Lapis said picking up one of the clay angels.

"Oh yeah what'd it look like?" Peridot asked in disbelief, her fingers began tapping along the side of her own arm.

"That's the thing, I may have lied when I said I saw them they're like how Mr. Jameson describes gravity. I didn't visually see them but I saw the effect they had on the surroundings." _So she actually does pay some attention in school…_ Peridot thought to herself while Lapis continued. "First it's the lights that are flickering ever so slightly sometimes unnoticeable to the person in the house."

"Then maybe you notice the breeze picking up a bit I guess." Lapis said looking towards the window as branches swayed and began knocking at the window. "As you find yourself alone ready for sleep you start to feel something, terrified. You turn on the light but it doesn't go. You look to your phone but it won't turn on. The last thing you need is those damn foot-steps lurking, through your cracked door, they march until." "Bam"

Lapis had yelled out while grabbing Peridot and dragging her onto the bed. Peridot couldn't lie that she was getting dragged away into the ghost story slightly. She also couldn't lie about jumping at the noise the blue haired girl made.

"God Lazuli you're such a…" Peridot stopped herself with her jaw slightly open as she remembered something. "Your last name really is Lazuli right? Like it's not Hunter that'd be absurd." Peridot said reassuring herself more than anything. Slowly she lifted herself off the blue haired girl and placed herself by the door again.

"Well of course I just thought that sounded funny at the time." Lapis admitted. _So she can tell the truth,_ Peridot jokingly thought to herself.

"Was that everything that happened tonight?" Peridot asked. She felt herself feeling like a ghost with this question, see through. Maybe Lapis wouldn't get what she was hinting at but oh well.

"No I meant it about this being nicer than the streets I really like it here." Lapis seemed distressed they were both on different wavelengths.

"I meant like the kiss, saying we were dating all that not about being on the street." Peridot said clearly exasperated by it. "Was that just funny to you?" Another clatter of noise rang through as heavy droplets of rain ran down the roof.

"How about this I'll explain my whole mindset there if we can grab a bottle of wine and talk about it back at your room." Lapis declared glancing outside to the hallway behind Peridot.

"No wine, but if you'll actually sleep in this room you can come back to mine for a little bit I guess," Peridot gave in. Turning around and walking back as if they never came to the now spooky room.

"I guess that works." Lapis shrugged off her own comment and began to follow Peridot. The storm outside was really picking up and giving the atmosphere a new feeling depending on the person. Peridot after that story, scared. Lapis in a strange environment, curiosity and joy.

Peridot swung open the door after looking down the hall, it was empty. Her only wish at the moment was to not hear anything further down in the house whether it would be a ghost or… something else. _I could put on a movie or something,_ Peridot knew if she kept gaming she wouldn't be able to sleep well.

"So tell me your intentions," Peridot demanded as she closed the door behind Lazuli.

"I just get caught up in moments," Lapis plainly admitted standing like a tower over Peridot. When they were only a few inches away the height difference was a tower versus a house.

"Caught up in the moment?" Peridot tried to ask before she felt her weight flung around once again. Lapis had grabbed her shoulders and gave a huge push, the bed behind Peridot's legs managed to skew her weight to cause her to fall. A soft bed enveloped her sides as blue eyes closed the distance keeping that towering figure above her.

"When we were in the hall I thought you were cute." Lapis said with her eyes resting straight into Peridot's. Peridot felt trapped, this time she wasn't able to pull away and after a second of resisting stopped she finally let the words crash into her mind. _She's so close… cute?_

"Cute? Am not!" Peridot half shouted before she remembered to keep it down, quickly looking to the door but no sounds came through. Just more of Lapis' voice.

"I wanted to kiss you and that's what was on my mind. Like I said I'm still sorry about it but I won't lie and say I didn't like it." Lapis admitted, after a few seconds of silence Lapis removed herself from atop of Peridot. Peridot who was now blushing, who was now thinking at the speed of light, and Peridot of who was now in utter shock.

"You're lying!" Peridot decided to go down the easy route of resistance. Calling out how she thought it to be.

"I'll do it again if I need to prove it."

"Then do it…" Peridot barely let out, their faces were still too close. _She's lying…_ Peridot told herself.

Lapis drew her face forward until their lips began to touch, it was soft and this time Peridot could actually think while it happened. She could think about how kind Lapis was with this kiss, Lapis' hand found its way behind Peridot's head easing the blonde into herself. Peridot could feel her face acting like an oven steadily heating up.

"Okay I might believe you," Peridot let out while her mind went rampant.

"Good," Lapis said full of delight as she shoved Peridot down on the bed, quickly following through as well. Lapis let her arms go around the blonde as to snuggle up against her in the large comfy bed.

"Where do we go from here?" Peridot asked, confused. She'd never been in this spot before muchless with a girl. A girl like Lapis as well, _what the hell do I do?_

"Well… If you wanted to do…"

"No like I mean do we date? Do we never speak of this again? Should I kick you out of my room? I have no idea what to do…" Peridot admitted.

"I guess we start with something easy, did you like the kiss?" Lapis asked. _Oh god do I really have to admit to that?_

"I guess…" Peridot chimed out slowly not willing to say however that she did want another.

"Do you like me back?" Lapis asked and Peridot realized that this whole situation might not have been because Lapis liked her, she now knew it was but… _Wait god I'm so dumb she could have just kissed me because I'm 'cute' not because she actually likes me but of course I thought she did. I mean she does apparently but ahh._

"I think I could." Peridot said with a dash of uncertainty. Her words came slightly slower and aired out the truth.

"What do you mean you could?" Lapis face looked defaced, her eyes narrowed as her mouth laid open with concern.

"Lapis… I'm new to all this to every single thing you've done tonight. It's all thrown me for a loop and frankly I'm still trying to put my own emotions together. I'm just not… I don't know I might like you, I might be freaking out over nothing." Peridot said turning her face away from Lapis' she didn't want to see a disappointed Lapis.

"Okay I'll ask you something else then, would you be willing to give me a chance?" Lapis asked holding her hand out from the bed. Peridot felt a frog in her throat as she tried to respond, all this took so much more consideration then one night. "Just come here." Lapis asked her voice low with a calming aura to it.

Peridot didn't respond she weakly lifted her hand and let Lapis grip her and drag her into the bed. Quickly Lapis' arms enveloped Peridot's frame as they were cuddled closely. It was nice, calming to say the least and boy was Lapis warm to the touch.

Blankets were thrown over them and Peridot felt her heart beginning to try and tear out of her chest with every beat. Growing so rapidly with the thought of, _this could be a daily thing for me if I asked for it. What if she wanted to leave me though after like a week?_ Something cut her thoughts off though, a hand running along Peridot's blonde hair.

"I do have to say this is pretty nerve wrecking for me," Lapis admitted. "I didn't expect to come over to your house, wink at your mother and then fake going out with you to then attempt to actually date you." Lapis laughed through her sentence though, "So can we make it work?"

Peridot's voice shook when she tried to summon it but she knew she wanted something like this in her life. The longer she stayed in Lapis' presence the harder it became to deny it, she was comfy and safe in the blue haired girls' arms.

"Alright… This is the weirdest way to become a couple but Lazuli I have decided if you want to date, I will date you." Peridot closed her eyes when she spoke, letting the words envelope her instead of the visuals. What she felt with those closed eyes though was a tighter grip around her as if Lapis was hugging her tight as they laid.

"It's Hunter." Lapis shot back quickly, her voice torn by laughing.

"Shut up." Peridot lashed with a smile, she knew her face was bright red but nothing was going to stop her from giving Lapis a friendly shove. Turning around to face the girl that was snuggling her, she saw Lapis. Her face seemed slightly wet with a huge blush running along as well. "Are you crying?"

"Shut it, it's scary confessing alright." Lapis arrogantly shot back like her face meant nothing.

"Well now that we ARE dating, I don't think you should be staying in my room now and go to bed ahem... Hunter." Peridot still didn't look too closely into Lapis' eyes because they made her nervous when they were mere inches from each other.

"Oh so I can get killed by the creepy angel dolls in my sleep… As if." Lapis declared holding her head back as if she was an empress.

"What are you just going to sleep in my bed?" Peridot crowed back in disbelief.

"Well I'm going to try at least," Lapis coo'd back with her eyes closed and her head slowly crashing into Peridot's chest. Snuggling close and Peridot felt her mind telling her to push this girl away but her arms didn't move the blue haired girl away, instead they lingered around Lapis petting her hair. Letting the strands flow between each finger softly.

"I may or may not be opposed to you staying a little longer but you need to get out before too long. Otherwise you're going to fall asleep," Peridot was cut off.

"Hate to break it to you, I likely won't be sleeping for several hours." Lapis admitted.

"What why?" Peridot doubted the blue haired girl that was 'snoring' hours ago.

"Don't worry insomnia is a bitch." Lapis playfully shot back. "I haven't actually been tired tonight and I won't be for hours."

"I guess I wouldn't mind if you stayed for a little bit then…" Peridot gave in, she knew she should probably say no but her body was ready for the sweet embrace of sleep. Peridot wasn't a particularly heavy sleepy but she definitely was quick to fall asleep. Once her head was on a pillow it was a matter of minutes and already a few minutes had passed.

Lapis had started to become quiet and Peridot just gave into every small feeling. The soft tracing of Lapis' hands around Peridot's arms in their embrace. A subtle scent that Peridot might not be able to place aside from Lapis and Peridot was okay with that, it was unique like a new world. Soon enough the dark of the room had taken her mind and she fell asleep.

"Peridot Diamond what is Lapis doing in bed with you!"

-This was her first Valentine 's Day with Lapis Lazuli and sure as hell would be remembered.


End file.
